


Opaque

by tordarroch



Series: Clarity [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Satya requests to see more of Zarya's body.





	Opaque

**Author's Note:**

> A second part that no one really asked for but i love symmetra so...........

It had been over a week since Zarya had caught her watching but it didn’t mean anything; didn’t matter. At least that was what she told herself. Satya didn’t let it affect her. She wasn’t about to devote all her time and energy into one embarrassing moment. She was above that. She didn’t need to dwell on pointless thoughts. What would come from them?

All that would bring would be a deep sense of shame and unease. She preferred not to dwell on previous social interactions. They only served to make her despise herself even more for her failings. It was strange, she had always assumed that if she was thrown into a large scale social situation, then she would cope and manage to at least pass for ‘normal’. 

However, despite the size of the group, she still found herself hiding away and seeking isolation due to overstimulation. This was what had led her to be outside; this is what had led her to watch Zarya. Completely accidental and completely not her fault.

Deep down, she knew it was wrong to spy on anyone, knew it would hurt her so much if she found someone watching her when she thought she was alone. She liked to think she didn’t do anything too peculiar, but she knew better. Her habits would appear strange to most, her need for order and organisation far surpassing anyone else’s she had come into contact with. 

She let out a small sigh as she took a seat at the back of the canteen, avoiding invites to tables. She didn’t particularly care to have anyone watch her eat, especially not with this slop that everyone else seemed to enjoy choking down. She could tolerate it, for now. She would have to. 

“Do you mind if I have a seat?” 

She looked up to see the towering mass of muscles that was Zarya, and instantly, she felt her face heat up. He blush creeped across her cheeks and down her neck as she found herself wordlessly nodding, unable to say no or stop her otherwise. She was in shock and could only watch as Zarya pulled the chair out and situated herself across from Satya. 

Watching Zarya, she simply observed the other woman digging into her food. A meat heavy variety of food, which made sense. After all, she had to have a large amount of protein to counterbalance her workouts. She had seen her eating before, knew mostly of what her diet consisted of. Her eating habits were similar to the other men on the base, and whilst Satya had muscles herself, they were nothing compared to Zarya’s. 

She doubted she would be able to stomach such meals. Meat made her feel nauseous, and the sheer volume that Zarya seemed to consume… well, it was enough to make her guts churn in distress. 

Still, despite her feelings, she found herself watching Zarya as she shovelled down the mass of dense calories. 

She made no move to speak, instead turning his attention back on her own food, pushing the rice around the tray with a disinterested sigh. 

“Is something the matter?” Came Zarya’s voice after a few moments had passed, and she found herself shaking her head, refusing to look up, no matter how much she could feel Zarya’s eyes on her. 

“Nothing is the matter,” she replied as she let her fork fall into her food, her appetite vanishing as quickly as her patience for conversation but this was the one person she didn’t want to be like this with; the one person she actually wanted talk to like this, to just sit down and have a conversation... 

She expected Zarya to push for the truth, but instead, she accepted Satya’s response with a shrug as she focused on consuming her feast. 

Wanting to appear as normal as she could, she tried to turn her attention to her tablet computer, mindlessly drawing shapes to distract herself but it didn’t work. All she could focus on was the sounds Zarya made: the scraping of her cutlery, the the wet noise of her mouth, and the squelch from the meat as she ripped it apart with her hands. Slowly, she found her eyes moving to Zarya, watching as she discarded the cutlery to pick the bones clean, not stopping to wipe the oil from her fingers and she felt herself looking upon Zarya with a disgusted look on her face.

She wasn’t sure if this was an act, being put on just to irritate her but she couldn’t handle it any longer. Turning her tablet off, she cleared her throat loudly, cocking her head to one side as she looked at Zarya. Irritation bubbled inside her as Zarya failed to acknowledge her.

“I thought nothing was the matter, and yet you look at me like I have shot your cat,” Zarya mumbled, licking her fingers in a way that made Satya stare, her gaze captivated by the way she acted; by the way Zarya piled the bones in the middle of her plate before she reached over and grabbed one of Satya’s napkins without asking. “Or maybe you have dog. Or owl. I do not know.”

Satya wanted to remain disgusted, but she felt a small smile creep onto her face, unable to stop it but she averted her gaze, looking down into her lap instead. “You think I would have a pet owl?”

“You are very pretty when you smile,” Zarya said as she wiped her hands, throwing the napkin onto her tray with a small chuckle. “You should do it more often.”

“Hmm, I think not,” Satya replied, covering her mouth as she looked anywhere but at Zarya. Unlike most people, Zarya did not seek her gaze; did not criticise her hostile body language.

“What did you think about when you watched me?” Zarya asked, her voice so calm; so blase and she was caught off guard for a moment by her bluntness. She should have learnt to get used to that, but no one had ever been so brazen with her. Most people usually tried to use more small talk to break her.

Such a thing never worked.

She took in a small breath, turning in her seat and holding her hand out, starting to build and dismantle small, insignificant things to distract her body until she allowed herself to speak. 

“I thought about worshipping your beautiful body,” she said flatly, still playing with shapes in her hand, unable to look over at Zarya but not from shame, no. She felt no shame in her actions or words, never had. She had often watched from afar, even in this aspect of her life. 

“You think I have a beautiful body?” Zarya asked, and Satya could see her smiling out of the corner of her eye. 

“I think you have an _astounding_ body,” Satya clarified, clapping her hands together before shaking them and getting to her feet, “I would like to see it more. Closer. If that should sound appealing to you, please do not hesitate to visit me in my lab. The code is how much you can lift,” it was a whisper by the end, her face heating up as she spoke the last part, and she still could not bring herself to make eye contact before she turned on her heel and stalked from the room. 

-

Satya had been busy in her lab for a number of hours, with the company of only herself and she preferred it that way; preferred to be alone. She was glad when she was given her own lab away from everyone else. 

She had forgotten about the events of the morning; had thrown herself into her work as soon as she had left the cafeteria and of course, she wasn’t reminded of it until she heard the door slide open behind her. 

How long had it been? She didn’t have time to check as she turned around, her eyes falling on Zarya, her hair stuck to her forehead; her skin glistening with sweat. Her voice was lost as she took in the sight: the same workout gear she wore the last time Satya had watched her in the gym. She wondered if she had washed it; if the scent was fresh, or truly worn in. She couldn’t decide which would be better and she found herself slowly approaching Zarya, her hand shaking as she raised it up, pressing it to her chest, her eyes on her hand. 

She couldn’t bring herself to look at her face; didn’t want to see her expression. 

This was all she desired, she thought as she pressed her palm flat against Zarya’s chest. “Did you do this for me?” She asked, running her hand across Zarya’s chest before walking her fingers up to her neck, gathering sweat on her tips. 

“I may have,” she said in a tired tone, her breathing still heavy from her workout, clearly, and Satya couldn’t help but smirk, knowing that Zarya had rushed over here after her exercise just to let her do whatever she wished. 

She swallowed hard, breathing through her nose as she lowered her hand, taking a small step back to appreciate the view again.

“You are…” She took in a deep breath, her eyes gazing up and down, looking at the curves of Zarya’s body, confined within tight lycra, the fabric straining to contain her beautiful muscles. She shook her head, placing her robotic arm to her chest, feeling taken aback suddenly by the opportunity in front of her. “Stunning…” she said, finally finishing her sentence.

Zarya didn’t move; didn’t look to impose or push any boundaries before giving consent. Instead, all she did was drop her gym bag, kicking it to the side before she pulled off the loose crop top, tossing it in the same direction. Flexing silently, she stretched her body, the sweat dripping down her muscular abs as she raised her hands above her head, tufts of dark blonde hair revealed under her armpits. 

“Would you… allow me to touch you?” She asked, again having to swallow the large lump that had formed in her throat. 

“Is that what you want to do?”

Satya nodded as she slowly started to make her way around the room, dimming the harsh bright lights to a more acceptable level and when she turned, she could see Zarya staring at her, could see her eyes eating her up. She wore her usual attire, green rather than her favoured blue, but unlike some people around here, she enjoyed the feeling of fresh, clean clothes against her skin, and her outfit was absolutely flawless; not a mark on the pale fabrics.

As she walked, she saw Zarya’s gaze drop to her legs, watching as the fabric of her dress swung between her legs, revealing her long, smooth legs, her stockings holding up well despite the amount of time she had been on her feet, She knew how she looked; knew the effects it could have on a person, and with this knowledge, she scooped her hair over her shoulders with a soft sigh, her chest rising and falling as she moved closer. 

“I would like nothing more than to place my hands on this body and worship it as it deserves,” she said as her eyes flicked between Zarya’s face and her body before she was close enough to touch her, her hands sliding to Zarya’s hips, pushing her back slightly. “Will you let me do anything?”

She couldn’t resist leaning in and inhaling, the smell of Zarya’s sweat like a sweet perfume to her senses and she could see her tilt her head and let out a laugh, the kind that made her chest heave against Satya’s body. 

“Within reason, yes,” she said with another chuckle, the kind that made Satya close her eyes. 

She adored that voice; loved how deep it was, simply hearing her shout orders on the field was enough to make her drip. Right now, she could already feel her pussy throb by just looking at her. 

“Do not touch me,” she commanded, her hands sliding down Zarya’s thighs before dragging them to her taut stomach, pressing down gently against her navel. 

Zarya reached up, running a hand through her hair as she inhaled through her teeth. “If that is your preference, then I will obey.”

Satya made a noise of agreement, sliding her hands onto Zarya’s chest, her hands cupping her breasts through the fabric of her sports bra and she found herself leaning forward, burying her face between her large breasts, inhaling deeply as she pushed them up, the weight of them making her face flush. 

Rubbing her face against the moist fabric, she let out a soft moan, dropping her hand to Zarya’s crotch, her fingers instantly sliding between her legs, feeling the outline of her lips through the tight fabric as she panted against her chest, the recycled air and smell of her pleasantly suffocating as she started to press down hard enough to feel her clit through the folds of her flesh.. 

She couldn’t stop herself from falling to her knees, instantly pressing her face against her damp crotch and inhaling again, her aroma overriding the smell of sweat. Her hands soon found the waistband of Zarya’s shorts, pulling them down slowly, releasing her musky scent into the air as she pulled the shorts off, easing her feet out of them before pushing them aside.

She knew Zarya didn’t wear underwear, could tell from watching her work out but it was good to have it confirmed for her mental notes. 

“Raise your leg,” Satya commanded, her voice flat as she leaned in, her hand easing Zarya’s leg up into her desired position before Zarya did as she was told. It was nice to have someone do as they were told. Obedience was a preferred trait in anyone she chose to interact with. 

She glanced up, could see Zarya looking away, her cheeks red, her breathing ragged and it brought her great joy to know she could make people feel like this. 

Shifting on her knees, she moved forward again, her eyes curiously exploring the sight before her. The dark blonde pubic hair glistened already, a drip pushing between her lips and Satya couldn’t resist dipping her head low, her tongue protruding from her mouth as she allowed herself to indulge, her tongue savouring that one drop before pushing its way between the folds of her flesh, seeking out her clit but before she found it, she couldn’t stop herself from pulling away just to look at it once more.

“You taste fantastic,” she said in a low voice, sliding her hands along Zarya’s thighs before her fingers brushed against the lips concealing her delectable pussy, It smelled so sexy; tasted so inviting and she found her fingers soon pulling the lips apart, revealing a hard nub, shining with desire. 

She leaned in again, inhaling once more before she placed a kiss to her clit, her tongue winding out to greet it and the moan of pure delight she received from Zarya was all she needed to press on. 

Revelling in the taste, she could not resist occasionally sliding her tongue lower, dipping into her cunt just to taste her fresh desire, her fluids dripping down her thighs as Satya moved back to her clit, sucking and lapping as she moved her index finger to her hole, tracing the opening with a hum. She was so wet, and Satya could have guessed that she would be, still; she loved having things confirmed for a fact. 

“Take your breasts out. I would like to look up at them as I fuck your pussy,” she mused, smiling against her cunt as she pressed her finger inside, her tongue moving back to lap at her clit as she stared up.

And she could only moan as Zarya’s shaky hand moved to her chest, pulling her sports bra up and holding it under her chin as she massaged her chest with her one free hand, her large breasts hanging low as she finally stopped holding them up. She hesitated before Satya nodded, and soon her fingers found her own nipples, rubbing and pinching them as she pushed against Satya’s face, her tongue pressing harder against her clit, her own drool dripping down her chin and mingling with Zarya’s juices which already coated her skin. 

Her eyes focused on her large breasts; on the partial view she had of Zarya’s face, the way her eyes rolled back in her head each time she swiped her thumb over her clit as her fingers pressed inside her. Satya’s tongue only relented when she did that, giving her a reprise in which take in a few deep breaths before exhaling and resuming work, not bothering to wipe her mouth between her actions. 

“Do you want to come?” She asked, moving up, inhaling her scent again, her pubic hair tickling her nose in a way that made her smile, and yet it quickly turned into a smirk as Zarya let out a long moan, her hand ceasing touching her nipple to cover her mouth. She didn’t know why she was trying to silence herself, no one was around her lab, maybe she was not used to being so vocal. 

But she persisted, her fingers pumping in and out of her wet pussy as she spread Zarya’s lips with her other hand, occasionally leaning in to press her tongue against her clit.

“I need to hear you say it. I need to hear you ask if you can come before you do. You need my permission,” she whispered, cocking her head to the side as she watched her fingers push into Zarya’s dripping cunt. It was always a sight to behold, and to have a woman such like Zarya at her whim made it even more of a delectable experience. 

She saw Zarya drop her hand again, her large breasts swinging as she moved; and she hesitated, her hand coming close to Satya’s head before she clearly remembered her instructions and moved to rest the hand on her stomach, her other still holding up her leg but her limbs were shaking, Satya could see it clearly. 

And it excited her to know that she could bring such a mountain down with a few well placed touches, her fingers pressing inside, rubbing her in just the way she needed it, in a way that made Zarya’s cunt pulsate around her fingers, fluids dripping down her fingers as she continued to fuck her, her tongue rubbing her hard clit, letting Zarya push against her face as she rode out her orgasm, her moans falling softly from her lips; the softest whine in the air. 

She allowed it, couldn’t stop herself from enjoying the sight of Zarya indulging in such raw movement; primal urges taking over as she let out louder moan, her body shaking as she twitched out the last few waves of her orgasm, her cunt sucking Satya’s fingers in before she let out a ragged breath, her chest suddenly heaving as she gulped down air. 

Satya let out a pleased noise as she leaned away, slowly pulling out her fingers as she moved to sit on her haunches, looking up at Zarya with a small smile on her face. 

“You may lower your leg now,” she said before she climbed to her feet, her knees shaking as the blood began to flow correctly around her legs once more. 

She lowered her gaze, turning around before she made her way back to her workbench, her face hot; her cunt throbbing as she walked, the feeling of her thighs rubbing together almost enough to make her moan. 

But like always, she composed herself as soon as she felt Zarya looking at her; watching her. 

“You may leave now,” she said flatly, waving her hand as she turned her attention back to her work. She perched herself on a stool, crossing her legs, feeling the moisture through her shorts as her thighs pressed together. “I have work to do.”

She picked up a stylus for her computer, trying to go back to work but her mind was alight with desire; her heart racing as she watched Zarya pull her clothes back on out of the corner of her eye. The sound of blood pumping through her head was enough to deafen her to whatever she could see Zarya saying and she failed to regain her composure, her hand freezing mid air, the stylus pointing at nothing. 

She knew Zarya was saying something; could see her bidding her goodbye with a wave of her hand and Satya felt her body freeze up, unable to think of a reply; unable to move. 

A moment later, she realised she was alone and a heavy weight fell from her chest. Suddenly she could breathe again; could think. Yet her body still had a pleasant reminder of their encounter and she couldn’t help but let a smile play on her lips as she took the stylus into her mouth, a small laugh erupting from her throat as realised what she had done.

**Author's Note:**

> probably going to eventually do a third part.


End file.
